Katy Knight
Katy Knight *Daughter of Hermes *Female *In a relationship with Jake Collins *Chocolate Brown Eyes *Blonde Hair, Loosely Curled *Scars: A 3 clawed scar on her lower back, caused by a hellhound. A thin, almost unnoticable pale scar on her left cheek, running diagonally from the corner of her eye to the corner of her lips. *Tattoos: A prowling leopard on her spine. Music sheet and notes on her hip. *Piercings: Left ear, 2 ear lobes, one scaffold. Right ear, 2 ear lobes, one helix. One stomach piercing. Katy is your average, everyday demigod. As a daughter of Hermes, however, she is radically different to the masses that waltz around camp.She's sneaky, cunning, sly, witty. She possesses a penchant for trouble, pranking, and obviously thievery. She's unconditionally loyal to her friends, so count yourself lucky if you are one. While Katy may indeed be one of the cheekiest kids at camp, cracking out Harry Potter references and planning some devilishly delicious pranks with her siblings, more often than not you have to watch your step with her. She has a sharp mind, and rarely forgets insults. She's the type of girl who would wait for the right opportunity to get you back though, although with her kleptomaniac personality sometimes she just can't wait. If she can coax the nymphs into putting bugs in your bed, she will. She prefers the simple pranks to the more complex, but that doesn't mean anyone should let their guard down as she has been known to surprise others. Interests/Hobbies. ﻿Getting Into Trouble. Normally, she would say that she doesn't find trouble - it finds her. That can be best explained by the time when Katy decided to sink a canoe of Ares campers in her third year at camp, followed by hours of said soaked campers rushing round camp with their blades out, searching for the culprit. Another good example is, when in the Arena with Josef Rosell, son of Hecate, Katy decided to steal a son of Ares' sword while invisible and proceed to taunt him and his siblings. As a result, Katy and Josef ended up teaming up against a bunch of hormonal Ares kids. So yeah, she causes her own trouble, really. Exploring. The more chance Katy gets to run off and explore a new area, the happier she'll be. She likes haunted houses, and if she's in a confident mood while in one and paranormal activity happens, sometimes she'll even try and scare the ghost. It never works though. Thieving. Now, what child of Hermes wouldn't be a thief? Katy loves nothing more than to utilise her talents, often remaining undetected by other campers. She rarely keeps what she steals, sometimes puts it back in it's original place but more often than not she'll put it somewhere for her victim to find. Katy doesn't intend to steal, it's more of a reflex that she enjoys. One day she's convinced she'll steal Mr. D's sunglasses right from his head without him noticing. Pulling A 'Harry Potter'. Noticed something about her yet? Could it be those extraordinarily cool Skullcandy Lowrider headphones around her neck? Yeah, those are what enabled Katy to turn invisible. One flick of a button on the headset whooshes out a cloak, the headphones themselves melting into the silky fabric, and another button turns the cloak - and her - completely invisible. Katy calls this 'going Harry Potter'. 'Cause Potter is a legend. Powers/Weapons. ﻿ Headphones. As noted above, these headphones allow Katy the ability to turn invisible. They're more of a defense/espionage type contraption, but she uses them for offence if the occasion demands. Teleportation. Katy is one of those few Hermes descendants who is gifted with the ability to teleport. However, teleporting long distances (more than 50ft) and using it too often wears her down too much. Three times is her limit at the moment, but she's training to extend that limit. Espionage. This includes sub categories of: *Thieving. *Stealth. That's pretty much self-explanatory. Standard Hermes stuff right there. Sword/Daggers. Like many demigods, Katy has a magical sword. The blade transforms from a wing charm on a golden bracelet, into a celectial bronze blade with a silver hilt in the shape of outstretched wings. As for other weapons, Katy had three daggers - two in hidden places. The first is belted, in full visibility, at her hip. The second is strapped to her lower leg, hidden under her jeans, and the third is positioned at the base of her spine, at her lower back. Relationships. ﻿ Jake Collins. As Katy's boyfriend, he literally holds her heart in his hands. She'd do anything for him, and is even following him on a dangerous quest to the Underworld where they may or may not be incinerated by the goddess Hecate. They spend alot of their time together. The day they met at the lake, they were attacked by a giant snake. Obviously they defeated it as Jake and Katy hold twin snake-fang pendants made from the beast's fang, but since that day they crack jokes about giant snakes and have been together ever since. The fact that Mr. D is his dad doesn't put Katy off in the least. Hell, she's even successfully dyed Mr. D's hair purple as a prank. Heaven Lee Wise. This feisty daughter of Ares and Katy are best friends. They have their private jokes (stealing camper's pants) and everything that best friends have. Heaven has a pranking streak in her, her and Katy have some very good pranks planned to put into practise, like putting ducks in Max Murder's bed, flooding the toilets, and such. Katy's loyalty never falters to Heaven, and even when in danger at the hands of Roland Dischain, son of Atlas and rebel leader, Katy didn't run but stayed to help, in vain as they both got captured anyway. Likewise, Heaven's loyalty to Katy is absolute, as under torture she didn't say one thing and during the fight she tried to protect Katy as much as possible from Roland's bolas. Together they have this game, which they play either drunk or sober, where they guess if a guy is wearing boxers or briefs. For some reason it cracks them up. Pets. ﻿Silver. A storm grey pegasus stallion, with lighter dapples gracing his coat and wings, and a darker mane and tail. When Katy goes to visit him before rides and after, she always takes sugar cubes. They then proceed to have a little battle of sorts, Katy attempting to build something like a castle while Silver steals the cubes and eats them, knocking down her creation. It's actually pretty funny to watch. Quotes. ﻿ *"Make me." *"Now you see me, now you don't. I'm like Harry Potter!" [[Jake Collins]] *"I hope you aren't planning to blow your beautiful cabin up with your grenades. Can we blow up the Ares cabin instead?" [[Jake Collins]] *"Don't expect me to go easy on you just 'cause you're my boyfriend." [[Jake Collins]] *"Go rot in Tartarus." Roland Dischain *"Touch him and I swear I'll rip out your guts and hang them on a spiked fence while you're still alive!" Roland Dischain *"So, prick. Where's Scott, I thought you guys were an item or something." Roland Dischain *"Briefs, the bastard's too uptight to have boxers." [[Heaven Lee Wise]] *"Argus has eyes all over his body. ALL OVER HIS BODY. Think about it." [[Heaven Lee Wise]] Fears. ﻿ Hellhounds. Due to a bad encounter with a hellhound after she ran away from her drug-addict mother and her crazy, abusive boyfriend, Katy was left with a 3 clawed scar on her lower back. She'll tolerate them if they're the pet of another camper, but don't ever expect her to go near one or believe that they won't hurt her. Small Spaces.﻿﻿ Katy is claustrophobic. It means she can't stand small spaces, like the Labyrinth for example, but she can usually crush the feelings of dread and fear if she has an important mission to do, but only for so long and even then, reluctantly. Quests.﻿ ﻿ The Search For Theogany. Lady Athena has chosen five campers to retrieve an ancient book titled Theogany, which was stolen from the Great Library of Olympus. Other questers: Levi Faollan, son of Zeus. Heaven Lee Wise, daughter of Ares. Jonathan Stafford, son of Aphrodite. Jake Collins, son of Dionysus. In Search Of Hecate: A Quest Of Magic, Leopards and Tacos. Exactly what the title says. A quest into the Underworld to discover answers, information, and hopefully not be blown to smithereens. Other questers: Josef Rosell, son of Hecate. Jake Collins, son of Dionysus.